


Over the Walls

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mute Eren, Triggers, i am trash, oh geez, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the leaders of their land, children were worthless. A drain. So, if a child was ever caught alone, they would be captured and sold. They'd be taught how to be good little slaves. Stripped of identity and individuality. But it's not like everyone is going to lay down and take it.<br/>The Survey Core will save them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this to be as fucked up as I can make it. Consider this your trigger warning.  
> 

The Military Police raided Shiganshina district in early May, rounding up all children, without parents with them. They threw them into cages and killed any of the adults who tried to stop them. Eren Jaeger was ripped away from his family, watching a man kill his mother, right in front of his eyes when she tried to grab him. He screamed and cried, but was beaten down and forced to stay quiet while the men left his village in ruins.

They were being taken away to the capital, they would never see their friends and family again. Eren felt tears running down his face, and one of the older kids was trying to comfort him. She rubbed his back and hugged him close, whispering kind words into his ears. There were several others who were doing the same, but it didn't make anyone feel any better. Even at the young age of nine, Eren knew what was going happen to him when he was sold. He shuddered at the thought. He curled into a ball in the girl's slender arms and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. As they rode through small towns and open portions of land. People would look at them with pity, but did nothing to help.

The capital, was an awful place. It was a thriving city, with wealthy noble men and military leaders. Hookers looked at them and smirked. People of 'upstanding morals' looked at them like they were filth. Tall buildings, crowded streets, defining noise. He put his hands over his ears until the cart jerked to a stop.

They were taken out and roughly shoved into separate rooms, where they were shaved and bathed. They forced Eren down on the ground, ignoring his screams, and injected him with something. It made his head feel loopy. They chained his arms down onto a stage floor, and he could feels eyes on him.

The lights were so bright, and the voice speaking seemed so far away. "As you can see here, we have a rare item for you all today. A rare gem of half German half Turkish decent. Look at those shimmering turquoise eyes. He is, naturally, a virgin, the buyer can confirm this with his own eyes." A man came up to him, and spread his legs, so everyone could see. He let out a whine, and let his head lull to the side. There was yelling, all around him, it was so loud, he just wanted them to shut their mouths. It went on, for what must have been five minutes, then he was roughly grabbed and taken away somewhere.

\--------

Eren woke with a headache. He couldn't move his legs very much, and he was cold. He looked around and found himself in a dimly lit stone room, completely naked. He tried to sit up, but it was to hard. Every time he tried, his vision would swim, and he was worried that he'd pass out again, so he stopped, and just let himself lay on the floor, trying to ignore the way it made his skin feel chilled.

He sneezed, and shivered. He cried. He pleaded for someone to hear him. He rubbed his eyes and tried not to picture the things that those sick bastards would do to him. He closed his eyes, to find something good to think about. His sister, his strong big sister. She had been home with his father, so they were safe. His best friend Armin, who was no doubt with his grandfather. He was glad, the three people he had left were safe and happy.

His mother though....He let out a loud sob, when he remembered the panic in his mother's soft eyes when that man had plunged a sword into her chest. She'd fallen to the ground, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, blood running out of her mouth. Eren felt his body shake, from both cold and fear. He had been sold to someone who was twisted enough to buy a child. Like those people who had killed his mother. He was afraid, so afraid. He curled into a ball the best he could. It was the only form of defense that he had down in that scary dungeon. He knew that someone was going to hurt him. He'd been told so many times by his parents about why he shouldn't be alone in the streets. He should have listened. It was his own fault. He was the reason his mother had been killed.

There was a soft tapping noise that was slowly getting closer to his cage. He whimpered and curled up tighter, grabbing his legs and hiding his face in his knees. The tapping stopped, and there was a soft chuckle.

"Come now little one, can you be brave for me?" The voice of a man asked, running his fingers along the bars in a slow motion. "Look at me with those pretty blue eyes of yours." He said. There was a sound like metal against metal, until the door slowly opened. The sound of boots got too close for comfort. The man leaned down, and then, suddenly grabbed him by the hair, lifting half of Eren's body off the floor.

Eren screamed and fought against the strong hand, and kept his eyes squeezed shut. The man laughed, and ran a soft hand against Eren's tear streaked face. "Now, now little one. That's not how you treat your master. You need to know your place." He said, playful scolding him, while he tightened his grip in the young boy's hair. "Do I need to teach you your place little one?" He asked with a fake tone of sympathy.

He was too afraid to speak. Tears gathered in his eyes and fell in rapid succession. He tried clawing at the strong hands. He whimpered and whined, but his distress was ignored. The man shook his hand, making Eren squeal. "Don't be shy now little one, you'll be a well trained whore by the end of the month, you'll be so amazed at how much you can take." He forced Eren's face closer and kissed his cheek. "But maybe you're right. I can sell you for a much higher price if your a virgin." He let his hands trail downwards, brushing against Eren's inner thigh. "Already, so good with business. I'm proud." He laughed and slammed Eren into the ground, but not hard enough to brake anything. He stood, and kicked Eren in the back, then turned to leave. He slammed the cell door closed, and disappeared. He still couldn't move much. He just laid there and counted bricks, so to keep himself sane. 

\-------

He wasn't sure how long he was down there, before a young boy, maybe a bit older, came to collect him. He said that his name was Marco. He was very cheerful and kind. He minded Eren's aches and pains, and didn't get angry when Eren was walking too slow. 

Marco half carried him into a small room, with nothing but a bed a. He lowered Eren onto the bed, and smiled sadly at him. Eren felt horrified at that look, but when Marco saw it, he kissed the young boy on the forehead. "Just...do as you're told, okay bright eyes? No matter how scary, just do what you're told and they'll have no reason to hurt you." Then he was gone, leaving the frightened boy alone in the dim light, tucked under the blanket. 

*Trigger warning, rape*

Eren was still really confused when his door opened, and the man from before walked in, with an older man in fancy clothes.

"Oh my, you weren't kidding, were you? He is very beautiful." The new man said, wondering over to the young boy, and slowly removing the blanket, despite Eren's whimpers of protest. The old man chuckled and rubbed the inside of the boy's sun kissed thigh. "He's very innocent." The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a money purse. He threw it into the waiting hands of the one who bought Eren. "I'll pay for the next three hours." He said. The other, nodded and smiled. He left the room, closing the door.

"Now then...what's your name, beautiful?" The old man asked. He grew agitated when Eren didn't answer right away. He let out a frustrated growl, and slapped him across the face, causing the child to cry, "I wouldn't have had to do that, if you had just done what I'd told you to."

Eren still didn't say anything, earning him another smack. This one was so hard, that it almost sent him flying off the bed. The man grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. Eren choked, using his nails to claw at the man's fingers, drawing blood, but not causing enough pain to make him stop. Just when his vision was beginning to fade, he let go, with the angry look still on his face. "I'll have to punish you, for being a bad boy." He whispered harshly in Eren's ear. 

The man started taking off his clothes, leaving them in a neat pile by the bed. He grabbed Eren by the hair and slammed their mouths together, forcing his tongue down the young boy's throat. He reached down into his lap and started pumping his own length, while still kissing Eren. 

When he pulled back, he was hard, and ready to feel Eren's tight ass. "I was told you were a virgin." He said, pinching one of the boy's pink nipples. "I'm very excited." He smirked and put two fingers in Eren's mouth, lightly moving them against the boy's soft tongue. When he pulled them out, he licked Eren's face, where tears were making streak marks. He slowly moved his hands downwards, until he was between Eren's legs. He spread them, and pushed them so far, they were almost touching the boy's shoulders. He laughed and pinched the small bit of baby fat left on Eren's stomach. "How cute." 

The man traced Eren's pink hole with his pointer finger and slowly slipped it in. Eren cried out at the uncomfortable feeling of something intruding in his body. He tried to move his legs, but the old man kept them in place with his free hand. Eren covered his face with his hands when a second finger entered him. The two started moving around, and stretching him out. The man wasn't being very gentle with him, moving the two digits as fast and wide as he could. When they were finally pulled out of him, Eren felt relief pool in his stomach. The old man grabbed one of his ankles in each hand, causing confusion to the young boy, and pushed them down even further then they were.

He gave Eren a taunting smile, before slamming into him as hard as he could. Eren couldn't find the air to scream for the first few seconds. He laid there, with his eyes wide, fingers twitching, and mouth open. Tears filled up his vision as the man pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in. Over, and over and over again. After about twenty seconds of that Eren opened his mouth and screamed as loudly as he could, reaching out to his tormenter, begging him to forgive Eren, for whatever he'd done to offend him.

The man leaned closer to him and nipped on Eren's ear, his ragged, foul breath causing Eren to choke on his screams. He dug his nails into the man's back and scratched him as hard as he could, but he bit his nails, so there wasn't any blood. 

Eventually his cries became silent, and he laid on the bed, head to one side, looking at the far wall with tears making wet spots on the pillow. From time to time he'd whimper, but his throat hurt to much for anything else. Eren thought, that it was almost an hour into their session that the man sped up considerably, then something hot ans sticky flooded his insides. He thanked the stars when the man, gasping for breath, pulled out of him. 

*End warning* 

He wanted to curl up and die, he felt disgusting. He smelled disgusting. He was confused and angry and terrified. The man had given him the mercy of a blanket over his shivering form. He ordered something to eat, from someone who had been standing outside. He ate, and didn't ask Eren if he wanted anything. 

He was being oddly quiet. He looked at the knife in his hands and turned around to Eren. "Tell me your name, little one. Or.....I'll do something very bad to you."

Eren couldn't talk, he'd never been able to talk, not even when he was little. He could make sounds, but never words. He sat up, to fast, causing sharp pain to his lower body. He shook his head as fast as he could, trying to convey his disability to the monster in front of him.

The man seemed to take it as defiance. He grabbed Eren's jaw and pulled him close. "Those eyes of your are very pretty. Such a pretty color, for a beautiful little boy." He put the knife down on his plate and pulled Eren closer. "There are a number of household items that could cause permanent blindness, did you know that?" He rubbed circles in Eren's cheek. "Obvious things like bleach and window cleaner, but then also things like pepper spray and...." He let go for a second to pick something out of his coat pocket on the floor. He pulled out a small green bottle. "Bug spray." He grabbed Eren tighter, and smiled wickedly at him. "Don't move Eren, it's going to hurt. A lot." 

Marco rushed in when he heard Eren screaming, long after his first client had left. He was rubbing his eyes, curled up on the floor. He doubted that anyone had come to check on the boy, but they still should have heard him. He grabbed Eren gently and held him in his arms, thinking it was just the little boy's reaction to such a violent experience, but when he saw the filmy taint to Eren's bright eyes, he let out a cry of his own, but far more reserved. He picked the boy up and carried him out of the room, looking for a nurse who worked there. 

It was just as he thought. Eren would be blind forever, and the Master was angry, because he'd have to lower Eren's price by at least a fifth of what it was. Marco was just glad that he didn't kill Eren, for something that was completely out of his control.

Marco ran his fingers through Eren's hair while he cried. Eren was the youngest out of the six boys in their home, and Marco was the oldest. These boy's were his responsibility, and Eren was no different. His client had hurt him, and Eren was at a very young age, so he could imagine that it was very confusing. He might not ever be able to have a normal relationship, if he ever escaped the hell hole. But at the moment, all Marco would do was rock the sobbing little boy back and forth, whispering soothing words into his ears, and rub his back. There was nothing that he could really say. It would happen again, and many more people would hurt him, but Marco was used to picking up the pieces. 

Eren was blind, as well as mute, and his price had gone down by 2/5ths, much to their master's annoyance, but Eren still made the man a lot of money in the years to come. He was the top earner in their home.

\-----Four Years Later-------

Eren Jeager was now thirteen years old, and despite his disabilities, was considered one of the most beautiful whores in the capital. He was very well known, and sought after. Much to his master's delight the price on him from when he was a child had gone up six times.

He had become close with the other boy's in the house, using them for comfort, as they all did with Marco. The six of them, lived together in one room, only being let out to eat or when they were being used. Eren had more or less grown use to the treatment he was dealt, but couldn't help the slight tremor whenever a customer requested him. He was falling apart at the very seams and he knew it. It was just going to be one wrong move from someone and he'd go insane. A panic attack that no one had seen from him since he was nine.

Marco, had grown into a fine young man of nineteen years. He was calm and well educated, almost like a high born noble. He could even read and write. He taught the younger boys the best he could, excluding Eren....because he'd have no use for it. But he still read him stories whenever Eren wanted it.

The other boys in their home were Thomas, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Conie.

Thomas was only a few months younger then Marco, with a calm and serious disposition. He wasn't very smart, but that didn't mean he was an idiot. He could cheat his way around his clients like no one's business. It was actually kind of beautiful to watch. He was also an amazing cook. 

Bertholdt was sixteen, he was taken from his village when he was walking home to get water from a well. He was shy, surprisingly so, because he was the tallest out of the six of them. He would get embarrassed and flustered about the smallest things. But that didn't make him a push over. When Conie was being hurt by a customer after their session, Bertholdt had beaten the living shit out of him, and they were all sure that the man would never return. 

Reiner was also sixteen, and was taken from the same village as Bertholdt. They had been childhood friends, and were so lucky to be together. They were closer to each other then they were to the rest, but no one could hold that against them. But he was also like a big brother to Eren and Conie. They would never hesitate in coming to him if they needed any help. He was tough looking, but underneath it all, he was a big softie.

Conie was the last of the boys, only a year older then Eren. He was loud and funny, and always joked around with the others whenever they were upset. He never let his own pain and suffering get to him, he refused to let his clients have the power to make him sad or angry or afraid. But sometimes it'd get to be to much, and then there would be saint freckles, there to rock the teenager in his arms, like he had done from the time Conie was five. 

\---------

It was a month after Eren had turned thirteen that he heard his master and one of his clients talking. He felt embarrassed while he picked himself up off the ground. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping. 

"Yeah, well it'll be a real pain in the ass if those Survey Core mother fuckers learn about us, so you better keep it quiet." His master said. He sighed and apologized for his rude behavior.

"Oh, no I completely understand. Did you hear about Mile's ring, they busted him and he lost everything. They took his money and freed his whores, then tied him up in town square completely naked." The man laughed. "I'd never do that to you old friend, I've enjoyed your boys for ten years. I'm not giving that up yet." 

The two shared a laugh, while the man paid, and Eren wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He smiled brightly. The Survey Core. A new gang that had sprung up twenty years ago. They were elusive and cunning, always staying one step ahead of the Military Police. They were like Robin hood, angry about the way the lower class was treated. They had become the most active during the last twelve years when the Law of Contribution had been passed.

Children, when not with a parent or adult, would be assumed to be orphans or abandoned. They were to be taken to the capital where they would be given work, so they could contribute to the kingdom. But it was all fancy words and names, so the under ground slave market could continue to thrive. 

The Survey Core were heroes. They were amazing. Eren wished with all his might that they would come for him and the other boys soon. Hadn't they waited long enough? But he knew he was being selfish. They already had so much work on their plate. They would come as soon as they had the time, and then Eren and his family would be safe. They'd maybe take Eren back to his home town and he'd see his dad, sister, and best friend again. With the other five with him, of course. 

He felt a blush cover his neck and ears. He hugged himself at the warm feeling the flooded his stomach. He looked up when there was a knock on his door, not that it mattered. It was Marco, come to collect him, and deal with Eren's heartache.

He smiled when he saw the normal tears were replaced with a bright smile. "Well...don't you look happy?"

Eren nodded his head, excited, flapping his arms like wings. The Wings of Freedom. Marco understood, he laughed lightly and picked Eren up, not wanting to risk him being in pain from his session. "Did you hear about what they did to Mile then?" He asked Eren, who nodded and wrapped his arms around Marco.

He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. After a few minutes, the excitement had warn off and the normal feelings of sadness and fear began to seep in his mind. He clung onto Marco, and let himself cry. He wanted to slap himself for being such a baby.

Marco sighed sadly and held on tighter to him. It had been so nice to see him happy, even for only a few minutes. He walked back to their room and kicked Conie off the bed. Eren winced, at the pressure on his lower back, but settled quickly. He could hear Marco's soft whispers, and Conie's fingers running through his hair. Bert opened their small window, to let in some warmth from the light. But it's not like it mattered any. He didn't like the dark, but had become used to it over the years, but he wished that he could see sun light to cheer him up.

Conie bumped their heads gently together. "Get some sleep. I'll read you a book when you wake up, does that sound alright?" Conie asked. Eren nodded, and reached for his brother's hand. He smiled when he felt it slip into his. He curled up under the blankets and drifted off into uneasy sleep.

\--------

He was harshly shaken awake by his master. There was another man who wanted him. He was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled quickly down the hall. He bumped into walls, and vases, but his master didn't care. When they got to the room, Eren was pushed down on his knees in front of the man who wanted him badly enough that he had to be ripped from his bed. 

"Your Majesty. Thank you very much for coming here. As you requested, our top earner." His master said very quickly.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" The man asked, with an emotionless voice.

"Ah, yes. Well four years ago, a client grew aggravated with him, not knowing that he was mute and poured a chemical in his eyes." He felt his master's hand tighten on his shoulder, clearly telling him that if this important person left, then he'd be blamed. "But as you can see, they retained their rare turquoise color. Very beautiful, and he won't be able to insult you. Some men have even found his disabilities desirable."

"He's fine, get out. I don't want an observer." He ordered, his voice cold, seemingly angry.

"As you wish, prince Levi." He said, quickly exiting the room.

Eren froze in fear. He had heard of this man. He was the brash, uncaring, foul mouthed, rude, cruel fifth son of the king. He had heard how he frequently beat and tormented people in the military. He found it was amusing. He could get away with murdering Eren in the most brutal way he could imagine and be able to pay off the master for all the money he would miss without Eren around.

Eren slowly backed away, until his back hit the wall. The sound of leather boots against the cool tile floor gave him goose flesh. The bells on Levi's jacket ringed softly, a sure sign that this was the real deal. The prince crouched down in front of Eren, and slowly placed a hand on Eren's head. He leaned in close, his lips close to his hair.

"Eren? i need you to listen to me very carefully. Tap my arm once if you understand." He whispered. He waited patiently for Eren's response. Eren was confused, but he lightly moved his finger. He swallowed when Levi got closer to him, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. 

"I'm being watched, please forgive me for invading your space." He whispered. His voice was so soft that it was hard to hear him. "Now, I'm going to be as quick as I can. To these people here I am prince Levi, but to you and those other boys, and all others crushed under oppression I am Captain Levi of the Survey Corps. Mikasa and Armin joined us a few months ago, and told Commader Erwin Smith what had happened to you. We tracked you down, and we're going to save you. But I need you to do something for me to make it easier." He whispered quickly, his lips brushing against his ear.

Eren felt his heart swell in hope. Mikasa. Armin. They remembered him, and they were heroes. They had sent this man to save him. He didn't stop to question if it was a trap, strangely naive for someone who lived a life like his. He nodded his head rapidly. 

Levi steadied his head, annoyed by his excitement. "Good. Alright brat, I need you to show me where your room is. We can't find it on the maps. Can you do that Eren?" 

Eren nodded and stood up, but Levi pulled him back down, pushing him gently on the floor. "Remember, I'm being watched. I'm going to come back in six hours, with five members of my squad, show us your room, and we'll completely destroy that monster that's been doing this to you for however many years. We'll save you and your friends." 

Eren nodded, he was so excited, so happy, he felt tears running down his face. He had a wide smile on his face. Levi chuckled and leaned closer. "Now there's one last thing I want you to do for me Eren." He said, laying on top of him, causing Eren's heart to beat a little faster. Levi noticed right away. "Shh, I'm not going to touch you in any way you don't want me to, but like I said, I'm being watched, I don't want them to be able to hear us, and if they burst in right now, they won't doubt me." He said, trying to reassure the frightened child underneath him.

"We're going to make a mess in here, throw some stuff around, and then I'm going to put fake bruises on you and eye drops to make it look like you were crying, it'll sting, but not that badly. I want you to scream, the whole time we're doing this. Scream until you can't anymore. Start right now." He ordered in a whisper. Levi slammed his hand into the small table in the room, causing it to fall over. Eren summoned all of the fear he had felt in his life and used it to project the most horrified scream he could manage. He kept screaming, banging his fists against the floor.

He could hear Bert and Marco, rushing to the door, they were banging on it, but the two guards outside were restraining them. They were calling his name. He felt kind of bad for worrying them, but it'd be okay when they realized what was happening. Eren screamed again, this time a lot weaker. It went on like that for about half an hour, until Levi decided that it was a good time to stop.

He told Eren to sniffle and sound like he was sobbing. He told Eren to take off his clothes. Levi used a makeup brush to lightly inflict bruises all over his body, in some places he made them look like hand prints, like on his thighs and arms. The eye drops made him start crying for real. They hurt. He rubbed his eyes and looked a Levi, who draped a blanket over his shoulders and started messing up his hair. He grabbed Eren's lips between two of his fingers and messed with them until they looked thoroughly kissed.

"Geez kid, you look like I beat the shit out of you." Levi said. 

He walked out the door, where Bert and Marco had been bound by the guards. "My Prince, I hope you didn't kill their top earner." 

"I'm not sure." He said, seeming not to care. 

Eren could her Marco cursing. Saying words that he never thought the freckled saint could ever say. He smiled, wrapping the blanket around him. 

'It's over.' He thought. 'It's over, and everything is going to be okay.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, yeah. I tried my hardest, I promise. I'm sorry if it jumped around too much for your taste.  
> This chapter is going to be shorter then the last one, just a warning.  
> I'll fixany mistakes tomorrow.

Eren did just what Levi had told him, and made sure that the guards thought he was a complete mess. He waited until they were gone, before turning to his brothers with a huge smile. They looked at him with pity, like he had lost his mind. He ran a finger through one of the smudges with his pinkie and showed them the make up. He winked, and made a shushing sound, placing his finger against his lips. Both looked really confused.

Eren shook his head, and started untying his friends. When they were free Marco grabbed his arms, making sure to avoid the harsh looking bruises. His hands were hesitant, like he thought he might brake Eren. "Eren...?" He whispered. "Eren, are you okay. Please tell me that you're okay." His voice was desperate.  
Eren nodded, with a huge smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Marco's midsection. He felt so many emotions, that he hadn't felt in years. True, honest, happiness. There was a settling feeling in his stomach, a releasing of tension he wasn't even aware was there. He nuzzled his head into Marco's chest, and let out a happy giggle. 

\-------------

Their master had sent them in their room, but Eren wasn't too worried about it. He wouldn't let any of the others sleep either. He danced around the room, his heart fluttering.

"What's gotten into you anyways?" Reiner asked, but not expecting an answer. Eren smiled in his direction and swung his legs back and forth from the bed.

"Is it something fun?" Conie asked, starting to share his excitement. He flopped down next to Eren. 

Eren nodded, rationalizing fun, with being free. He flapped his arms like wings, with a smile so big, it looked like it would crack his face in half.

"What about the Survey Core?" Marco asked, leaning down and putting his hands on Eren's knees.

He just kept flapping his arms around. Marco moved slowly and hugged Eren tightly. "Did he hurt you? It's alright, whatever he did, you don't need to be embarrassed." He sounded like he was about to cry. 

Eren felt some of the happiness drain out of him. He felt guilty for making his brother worry. He hugged Marco back and shook his head. He had never been so upset that he couldn't talk. He nuzzled his nose into Marco's neck. Soft hands ran up and down his back, telling him that, clearly, Marco didn't believe him.

He was sick of it. He pushed Marco away, far harsher then he intended. He walked over to the door and walked out. He would hide, until Levi and his squad came. His heart beat in his chest, hard enough he thought that it was bruising his ribs. He hid in the shadows, crouched down in the corner.

No one fallowed him, they figured that he needed alone time. Maybe he did.

Every time he heard a noise, he'd perk up, but then was disappointed when no one was there. As the hours ticked by, he felt like his feelings of hope and happiness started to disappear. He thought, maybe Levi had been lying to him for some reason. Maybe he'd been captured. 

Eren wrapped his arms around his knees and stared crying. He'd been so happy, so convinced that he had been saved. He rubbed at his unseeing eyes and cursed his damned fate. His shoulders shook, and he rocked back and forth. He balled his hands into fists.

There was a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up to 'look' at the person, who was standing right next to him. "Eren?" A harsh voice whispered. He knew that voice. He reached out and touched the speakers face. He gently ran his fingers down the man's face, feeling his hands shake, suddenly feeling awful for doubting him. Levi had come, just like he had promised.

"Hey, brat, we don't have time for this right now. Show us where your room is." He ordered. Eren nodded.

"Uh, captain, is he really going to be able to-"

"Shut it Kirschtein." Levi snapped, grabbing Eren by the shirt, and shoving him in front of the group. "Hurry it up Jeager!"

Eren nodded, and started forward, trying his best not to bump into anything, but it was easier said then done. He ran his hands against the walls and over the bumps and cracks. He could hear the others fallowing behind him. He grabbed the door nob, and turned it, and with a big smile on his face, he swung the door open. 

\-------  
It all happened so fast. The Survey Core members explained what was happening to the other boys, and ordered them to be completely silent, while they were being smuggled out of their own version of hell.

Eren blinked when he felt cold air on his face. It had been so long since he'd been outside. He didn't have shoes, but he didn't mind the way that his feet turned icy cold when they were touching pavement, because hell, he was outside! There was water that came up to his ankles from the gutter. He blocked out the awful stench of the Western Slums underground district and pretended he was standing in cleansing rain. 

Levi made a disgusted sound and grabbed him around the middle, lifting him off his feet. "That's fucking disgusting kid." He hissed, tightening his grip, maybe not aware that he was hurting him. 

Eren whimpered, and went completely limp. Submission was always the best course of action, to avoid further pain. He could almost hear the others cursing Levi quietly, when someone gently grabbed him away from Levi. 

"He's terrified Levi!" The voice of a young woman said, holding him in her own arms, like a glass doll that might have broken if not handled with the most careful way. 

"He was fine earlier." Levi said, obviously annoyed. He groaned and stomped away. He grabbed Conie and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go! We don't have time for this." He activated his 3DMG and started flying away, with a screaming bald child, into the distance. 

The other members of Levi's squad grabbed the other boys, but with more tact. They fallowed after their leader, stealthily weaving around the buildings in town. 

The one holding Eren made sure that his head was tucked against her neck. She was so soft, and she smelled nice. She giggled when Eren hid his face, a light pink blush on his tan cheeks. "You're very cute, Eren." She said, momentary holding him closer when she had to make a sharp left turn. He didn't make any sound, feeling extremely embarrassed. 

His stomach dropped when they started free falling. He felt like he wanted to scream, but he just held on tighter to the woman holding him. In a way, it was an exciting experience. Maybe this was why the Survey Core was nicknamed The Wings of Freedom? Because this was the closest human kind would ever get to flying. 

Even though he couldn't see anything, Eren thought that the sight of the capital must have been very beautiful when whizzing past it, the lights zooming past. If you ignored the awful things that happened there, then it must have an amazing place. But he couldn't ignore what was happening, so to him he imagined it as a mess of decay. 

"My name's Petra." The girl said out of the blue, almost like she could sense his depleting mood. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner." She sounded a little embarrassed. Eren shook his head, he didn't care. She was kind, and that's all he needed to know about this Petra. 

\-----

After being in her arms for around an hour, they came to a sudden stop. She still didn't put him down though. "We're here, but it's under ground, so it might be dangerous for you." She poked his nose. "We don't want you to hurt yourself." 

"I-is it over?" Conie asked, sounding sick. 

Levi dropped him on his butt, with a roll of his eyes and an aggravated growl. "Yes brat, now get up off your ass, and get moving!" He snapped, sounding a lot meaner then when he and Eren had first met. 

Eren drew closer to Petra, trying to send signals to her, to keep the angry captain away from him. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about it, Eren. He's a good man, just a little rough around the edges." Her words were soft, but Eren wasn't comforted by that thought. 

There had been plenty of 'good men who were rough around the edges' that had come to see him over the years, and they had hurt him worse then most of the others had. He felt completely idiotic for ever trusting Levi. He had put himself in a place of vulnerability that could have had momentous consequences if Levi had gotten angry at him. 'I'm such an idiot.' He thought, clinging tighter to Petra, who sighed sadly, rubbing his back. 

He was silent while the group made it's way into the cave, making twists and turns, the whole place completely black, even for those who could see. If you didn't know exactly where you were going, you'd be lost, never to find your way out. It was dangerous, even for the Survey Core members, normally there would have torches lining the walls for when a group returned, but no one expected Squad Levi to return so quickly. They thought there would have been some kind of fight, from the boys they were saving, the military police, or body guards hired by the Brothel Master. But they'd be fine, because Levi was leading the way. 

When they found the entrance to the base, Levi opened the door, and waited for the others to get inside, before closing it behind them. It wasn't anything fancy, with wooden furniture, and a fire place in the room they were in. "Stay here." Levi ordered everyone, running up the stairs. 

He went straight to Erwin's office, knocking, but not waiting for permission to enter. The commander looked up at his second in command, with surprise. "Well, don't you work quickly?" Erwin said, signing a piece of paper, then pushing it away. 

"We recovered the boys, with no problems. We found the Master dead, in the kitchen of the building, but we chose not to tell them about it, in case they reacted violently." Levi paused, his aggravation obvious. "As you know, sometimes hostages grow attached to their captures." 

"Like with Mile." Erwin said, remembering the way a young girls had grabbed Levi by the hair, and smashing his face into a wall. It had been a strange sight. 

"Yes." 

"Very well. We'll discuss what we'll have them take a medical exam and decide do next with the boys in the morning, in the meantime have them taken to their own rooms. It must have been a long day for them." 

Levi nodded, and left, finding the others still waiting by the stairs. "You're all getting your own rooms, tomorrow you'll talk about what you want to do next." He snapped his fingers and ordered the six of them to fallow. "The rest of you, go to your own rooms and rest, I'll deal with the brats." 

Levi gave them rooms close to one another, just in case they needed one another in the middle of the night. They all looked hesitant to trust him, like they expected him to rip off their clothes and ravage them right there on the floor. He looked at them all individually, and he knew that their lives had been hell. "Get some sleep, brats." He said, almost affectingly. "You have a big day tomorrow." He decided that, maybe it was best to leave them on their own for awhile, so they could get used to their surroundings. Turning around, he didn't glance back as he walked away from them. He was sort of hungry anyways. 

\----

His quest for food was interrupted though, by two people who had become somewhat of a nuisance to him for the past month and a half. Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. "Can I help you?" He asked, feeling every bit of patients drain out of him, when he saw the angry look in the girl's dark eyes. 

"Why haven't you and your squad left yet?!" She asked, her hands balled into fists. 

"Weren't you supposed to leave this morning?" Armin asked, though far more subdued. 

"We did." Levi said, not really in the mood to deal with these stupid little shits. He just wanted a god damned cup of tea. 

"Then where's Eren?!" Mikasa looked like she was about ready to punch him in the face. 

"In no condition to see you at the moment." Levi said, trying to step around her. But, no luck. 

"What does that mean?" 

"He's...not going to be the same little boy you knew in your village." Levi didn't know why he was trying to brake it to them so softly. Maybe it was because, they really didn't know what Eren had gone through, and knowing would crush them. "I'll let him tell you about it himself, but right now he needs rest and quiet. Do him a huge favor, by not wrecking his fragile sense of safety." He was finally able to push past her. 

Armin, however, refused to leave it there. He told Mikasa to let him talk to Levi. "Sir!" He ran, trying to catch up. "Sir, please. Tell me what happened to Eren." 

"You'll find out when he see Eren next, I'm not going to tell you. Now get lost! Before I assign you to clean toilets for the rest of the year." He stalked off, leaving the stunned blond alone in the hall. Anyone who got in his way, while he was trying to get to the kitchens was glared at until they stopped talking and left. 

\-----

He finally found his tea. He sat at a table alone, drinking it, feeling his anger and frustration ebbing away. But still, he wouldn't be able to escape reality.

He wasn't looking forward to having to look six children in the eyes and tell them that they had STI's, which they no doubt had, after spending years being fucked by sick perverts without protection of any kind. He also wasn't looking forward to explaining to the younger two, exactly what had been happening to them. He doubted that anyone in their little hell hole had thought to tell them about what sex was. Yeah, they thought they knew, but they didn't. Apparently Erwin had thought it would be good for him, if he became personally involved with the six brats. 

He groaned, and laid his head on the table, telling the world he thought the whole situation was bullshit. He went to bed, still angry, with his tea clutched tightly in his hand. He slammed the door to his bed room, because he could, and put the cup down by his bedside table. He fell into bed and looked up at the ceiling. "This is fucking bullshit."


	3. Chapter 3

It was just as Levi thought it was going to be. He took them in, one at a time, and let Hanji have their way with the poor kids. They checked every part of them in a personally invasive exam. He scolded them whenever one of the boy's would wince, trying to hide the fear in their eyes.

The first was the burly, tough looking guy with blond hair. He pretended through the whole exam that Hanji's prodding wasn't making his heart beat a little too fast. But Levi could see what was really going on in his head. The way his hands tightened against the arm rests, his teeth grinding. Levi rested a hand on his shoulder when Hanji was getting ready to draw blood. They also tried to reassure....Reiner, that was his name.  
"  
Hang in there kid. Hanji's almost done." Levi said, keeping his shoulders forwards. The kid nodded and kept his own eyes in his lap when Hanji put the needle in his arm.

"Alright, that'll be all. I'll give Levi the 411 when the results of your blood test come back."

"How high?" Reiner asked.

'Excuse me?"

"How high of a chance do I have, that I got something?" His voice was oddly small for someone so big and imposing. He really did just look like a kid.

"Reiner......" Hanji sighed, and they grabbed Reiner's hand in their own. "You need to think positively. Don't worry about-"

"How high?"

They looked down at the ground sadly. "More then 60%."

Reiner didn't say another word when Levi led him back to his room. He was pale, but he didn't let any of his real emotions slip. He popped his knuckles and closed the door, only giving Levi a nod.

\----------

The others reacted differently from boy to boy. Marco cried, but didn't fight. Bertholdt refused to say a word to Hanji, keeping his eyes on the ceiling, clenching and unclenching his fists. Conie had told jokes the entire time, but Levi could still see he was about to cry. Eren's examination on the other hand...

\----------

Levi led the blind kid in, with a hand between his shoulder blades. He sat him down into the exam chair, then leaned against the wall. He watched as the boy squirmed uncomfortably, his lost sense being an obvious disadvantage. Levi leaned forward, and tried to reassure Eren in the same way that he had Reiner, but withdrew his hand when the boy flinched at the light brush of his fingers.

"Just relax brat, when we're done here I'll take you to see your sister and Armin." Levi tried to make his voice sound less gruff then it normally would have been. He groaned quietly when Eren didn't calm down. He hadn't even thought that a hand on the shoulder would have been so frightening. He felt like a jackass, maybe it had been the same for Reiner, who just wouldn't admit his fear.

Hanji chose that moment to make their entrance. "Hello there Eren, I've heard a lot about you. It's great to meet you at last." They held out their hand, but when the seconds ticked by and Eren didn't take Hanji's hand, they nodded and began the exam.  
"Alright Eren, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, can you please do that for me?" They asked, sounding very kind.

Eren stiffened and shook his head side to side, his unseeing eyes wide with panic. He hugged himself, grabbing his sleeves, putting his head in his knees.

"Eren...come on hun." Hanji said, reaching out to touch Eren's messy hair. "Be a big boy, your brothers went through the whole exam without being like this. Don't you want them to think you're brave?" They asked. It wasn't like they were trying to be so patronizing.

Eren kept shaking his head, trying to bat Hanji's hand away. He sounded like he was crying. He curled up tighter.

"Stop being so difficult." Levi snapped, grabbing Eren's arms, and forcing them away from his face. Eren cried out and started kicking.

"Levi!" Hanji growled, they grabbed Levi's wrist and glared at him, with real poison. "Stop treating him like an animal." 

"This exam is for his own good, Hanji! Whatever you find could mean the difference between life and death for him! Sometimes, someones comfort and happiness need to be ignored, now we'll have to restrain him, so he doesn't hurt you or himself!" Levi's voice was dangerous. He looked at Hanji, in a way that said he really did understand, but what he was doing was for the best. Hanji stood there for a few seconds, their eyes showing genuine pain. They looked at Eren, who was still struggling in Levi's hands, then nodded, turning away so they wouldn't have to watch.

 

Levi grabbed both of Eren's wrists and forced each one into a Velcro cuff. The boy cried and screamed and fought, but his efforts were pathetic to Levi's military strength. He did the same with the boy's feet, and made sure they were firmly in place before he grabbed Eren's shirt and started unbuttoning it. He didn't take it completely off, but it was enough to cause Eren to go into a wild fit.

Hanji pushed Levi away, and went to his side. "Eren, Eren please. Stop, no one here is going to hurt you. We only want to help you, but we can only do that if you calm down." Their words were soothing. They brushed their fingers through Eren's hair, making soft hushing sounds, while the boy cried. Eventually he did stop screaming, but tears still ran down his babyish face. "There you go Eren, that's a good boy." They said.

Hanji went about and did everything they needed to, but waited to do the rectal exam last, so Eren would be more relaxed. Hanji put their gloves on in silence, and ordered Levi to moved Eren's legs into a better position, causing the boy to whine, but already to warn out to fight. "Levi, can you please wait behind that curtain? I think he's going to want his privacy even more so then the other five did."

Levi nodded, and went where he was told to go. He sat down and tried not to listen to the sounds Eren made. He was clearly horrified, but it's not like Hanji was going to hurt the boy, so he was fine with ignoring it. Well...he wasn't FINE ignoring Eren's cries, but it wasn't killing him either.

When Hanji was finished, Levi grabbed the trembling boy in his arms. "Do you still want to see your friends?" He asked. The boy gave no reaction, and kept his chin resting on his chest, his eyes blank. "I'll tell them you're not feeling well then." Levi said. 

He tucked the boy under his blankets, so he'd have time to rest and recover from the treatment he felt was an attack. Levi brushed some of the kid's bangs out of his face. "Sleep well kid, I'll come get you for dinner." And he left the boy in peace. 

\---------

Levi sat with Hanji and Erwin, in the commanders office to discuss what Hanji had found in their report. 

"There's good news and bad news. So, bad news first." They said, popping their knuckles. "The bad news is, they all have an STI. A very common one, that flutters throughout that district like wild fire." Then they sighed slightly, and smiled. "Good news is, it's not terminal and based on what I've seen, none of them have the harsh symptoms. In the uper levels of the capital, the illness can be even cured." 

"What are the symptoms?" Erwin asked, sounding slightly relieved that the boys weren't going to die. 

"Easily bruised skin, weakened bones (so we'll need to make them drink lots of milk!), nose bleeds, joint pains, discoloration of hair eyes and teeth, in some more severe cases loss of hearing has been recorded." They said. "Looking over them, it doesn't look like their conditions are going to get any worse, but I can't say for sure if they're still contagious." 

Levi balled his hands into fists and stalked out of the room. "I'll go tell them."


End file.
